Amor ciego: concurso 14 febrero SEGUNDO LUGAR 2010
by maryhamatogirl
Summary: Los sentimientos juegan y se esconden, y siempre el amor es el ultimo en aparecer...


Hola

Este fic esta dedicado a mi esposo Héctor y a mi hijo Gael

Que son mi locura y mi amor de mi corazón ¡¡los amo a los dos!!

Y a un ángel que me cuida y que se que siempre lo hará

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

* * *

Cuentan que una vez se reunieron en un lugar de la tierra todos los sentimientos y cualidades de los hombres. Cuando el ABURRIMIENTO había bostezado por tercera vez, la LOCURA, como siempre tan loca, les propuso:

- ¿Vamos a jugar a las escondidas?

La INTRIGA levantó la ceja intrigada y la CURIOSIDAD, sin poder contenerse, preguntó:

- ¿ A las escondidas? y eso ¿ cómo es ?

- Es el juego -explicó la LOCURA- en que yo me tapo la cara y comienzo a contar desde uno hasta un millón mientras ustedes se esconden, y cuando yo haya terminado de contar, el primero de ustedes que encuentre ocupará mi lugar para continuar el juego.

El ENTUSIASMObailó secundado por la EUFORIA. La ALEGRÍA dio tantos saltos que terminó por convencer a la DUDA, e incluso a la APATÍA, a la que nunca interesaba nada. Pero no todos quisieron participar. La VERDAD prefirió no esconderse, ¿para qué?, si al final siempre la hallaban, y la SOBERBIA opinó que era un juego muy tonto (en el fondo lo que le molestaba era que la idea no hubiera sido suya), y la COBARDÍA prefirió no arriesgarse.

- Uno, dos, tres...- comenzó a contar la LOCURA.

La primera en esconderse fue la PEREZA que, como siempre tan perezosa, se dejó caer tras la primera piedra del camino. La FE subió al cielo, y la ENVIDIAse escondió tras la sombra del TRIUNFO, que con su propio esfuerzo había logrado subir a la copa del árbol más alto. La GENEROSIDADcasi no alcanza a esconderse; cada sitio que hallaba le parecía maravilloso para alguno de sus amigos: un lago cristalino, ideal para la BELLEZA; la hendija en un árbol, perfecto para la TIMIDEZ; el vuelo de una mariposa, lo mejor para la VOLUPTUOSIDAD; una ráfaga de viento, magnífica para la LIBERTAD. Así que terminó por acurrucarse en un rayito de sol.

El EGOISMO, en cambio, encontró un sitio muy bueno desde el principio, aireado, cómodo... pero sólo para él. La MENTIRA se escondió en el fondo de los óceanos.. (¡Mentira!, en realidad se escondió detrás del arco iris). La PASIÓNy el DESEOen el centro de los volcanes. El OLVIDO..., ¡se me olvidó donde se escondió!, pero eso no es lo más importante.

Cuando la LOCURAcontaba 999.999, el AMORaún no había encontrado sitio para esconderse, pues todo lo encontraba ocupado... Hasta que divisó un rosal y, enternecido, decidió esconderse entre sus flores.

- ¡Un millón! -contó la LOCURA, y, comenzó a buscar.

La primera en aparecer fue la PEREZA, a solo tres pasos detrás de una piedra. Después se escuchó a la FEdiscutiendo con Dios en el cielo sobre Teología. Y a la PASIÓNy al DESEOlos sintió en el vibrar de los volcanes. En un descuido encontró a la ENVIDIA y, claro, pudo deducir donde estaba el TRIUNFO. Al EGOISMOno tuvo ni que buscarlo; el solito salió disparado de su escondite, que había resultado ser nido de avispas.

De tanto caminar sintió sed y, al acercarse al lago, descubrió a la BELLEZA. Y con la DUDA resultó mas fácil todavía, pues la encontró sentada sobre una cerca sin decidir aún de que lado del lago esconderse. Así fue encontrando a todos: al TALENTO entre la hierba fresca, a la ANGUSTIAen una oscura cueva, a la MENTIRAdetrás del arco iris... (mentira, si estaba en el fondo del mar), y hasta el OLVIDO, al que ya se le había olvidado que estaba jugando a las escondidas.

Pero solo el AMORno aparecía por ningún sitio. La LOCURAbuscó detrás de cada árbol, bajo cada arroyuelo del planeta, en cada cima de las montañas y, cuando estaba dándose por vencida, divisó un rosal y pensó: "el AMOR, como siempre tan cursi, seguro que se escondió entre las rosas..." Tomó una horquilla y comenzó a mover las ramas, cuando de pronto un doloroso grito se escuchó. Las espinas habían herido en los ojos al AMOR. La LOCURAno sabía que hacer para disculparse; lloró, rogó, imploró, pidió perdón y hasta prometió ser su lazarillo.

Desde entonces, desde que por primera vez se jugó en la tierra a las escondidas...

_...EL AMOR ES CIEGO Y LA LOCURA SIEMPRE LO ACOMPAÑA ._

¿Qué de cierto hay en todo esto?...

-Pronto será el baile de san Valentín – una hermosa chica de pelo corto y ojos avellana juega videojuegos tranquilamente - ¿iran verdad? –

-Pero claro, si ya habíamos quedado – Mikey tira el auto de su contrincante en el juego – será nuestro primer baile y será genial –

-Pero si tu ni siquiera sabes bailar atarantado –

-No mi querido Rafa – Mikey niega con el dedo – pero habrá bocadillos – le guiña un ojo.

-Tragón – se sienta de mala gana al lado de el - ¿a qué hora terminan de jugar? –

-¿Por? –

-Es que quiero ver las luchas – les reclama mirando el reloj – además ya se le hizo tarde a la niña –

-No soy niña, adolecente frustrado – Jimena se pone de pie molesta – para tu información tengo 17 años amargado –

-Ya van a comenzar – Leo baja con un libro en mano – ya se habían tardado –

-Es culpa de Rafa – Jimena se defiende – siempre se la pasa molestándome – le saca la lengua –

-Tiene razón –

-Ya ves Rafa –

-No me refiero a el – Leo señala a un triunfante Rafa – se te hace tarde y mañana tienes clases –

-Leo no me quiero ir aun – observa el reloj – además aun no llega Oliver –

Oliver era su hermano mayor, vivan solos desde que sus padres habían muerto, además vivan al lado del departamento de abril, así que no sería mucha explicación el cómo se conocieron, lo que si desde entonces formaron parte de la familia.

-Pero no has parado en todo el día – Leo niega con la cabeza – la verdad no sé de donde sacas tanta energía –

-Chocolate – Mikey dice como si nada.

-No he comido chocolate el día de hoy – señala seria – además estoy a dieta necesito estar súper nice para la fiesta – observa a los cuatro – ¿y quién de ustedes será mi pareja? –

-¿pareja? –

-Claro Leo ya se los había dicho, quiero ser la reina del baile y alguien tiene que ser el rey –

-No se cómo te las ingeniaste para haberlo organizado de disfraces – Donatello llega con un jugo en la mano.

-Pues… mi sueño es ser la reina del baile como lo fue mi mama algún día – observa a los chicos – pero necesito un rey –

-Naaa que sea Leo – opina Rafa.

-¡Que! – dice el aludido – ni lo sueñes no se bailar – que sea Mikey –

-Ni de broma viejo – suelta el control – prefiero la mesa de bocadillos… que sea Rafa –

-Olvídalo yo prefiero ver más nenas por ahí –

-¿Don? – Jimena lo mira suplicante.

-Sorry – levanta los hombros – tecno tortuga no bailar –

-Ni hablar – deja salir un suspiro – ya veré quien baila conmigo estando ahí –

-Jimena – un chico alto y bien parecido con los mismos rasgos que su hermana llega de pronto – es tardísimo y estoy cansado – enarca una ceja – llego a casa a buscarte y no estás –

-Lo siento hermanito – corre y lo abraza – es que estaba aburrida y quería jugar un poco –

-Cielos – niega con la cabeza – yo no sé de dónde sacas tanta energía – eleva los brazos -¡¡no p0aras!! –

-Lo mismo acabo de decir – Leo se acerca y saluda con la cabeza - ¿duro el trabajo? –

-Ni que lo digas – mira el reloj – vámonos Jimena mañana tienes clases y además… -

-¡¡¡¡Es el baile de San Valentín!!! – grita con euforia.

Leo se agazapa por aquel grito cerrando los ojos.

-Mejor llévatela o no tendré oídos mañana –

-No exageres Leo – Jimena le guiña un ojo – aunque te vez lindo cuando te desespero –

-Entonces siempre se ve lindo – Rafa la mira con fastidio – ya vallase y dale algo para dormir y una cinta para que se calle –

-Muy graciosos Rafa – Jimena le saca la lengua – los veo mañana en el baile – asiente seria – serán los mejores con disfraces –

-y los únicos verdes – Mikey se pone de pie – ya quiero que sea mañana –

-Yo me retiro – leo aun con su libro en mano sube las escaleras – hasta mañana – les dice a los chicos humanos –

-Hasta mañana Leo – Jimena le sonríe.

-Hasta mañana…Jimena – sigue subiendo y aun escucha aquella voz que en ocasiones lo desespera pero aun asi había algo que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo, una necesidad de al menos verla, para el tenia una explicación obvia, amistad.

"_El amor es ciego y la locura lo acompaña"_

El día del baile llego, aquella preparatoria estaba adornada según la ocasión, parejas llegaban tomadas de la mano y claro…con su disfraz, cuatro chicos llegan confiados y con andar seguro ya que no tendrían problemas al pasar desapercibidos ya que todos estaban extrañamente vestidos.

-¡Excelentes disfraces! – un chico les levanta el pulgar – original disfraz de rana –

-¡Rana! – Rafael está a punto de saltar al chico - ¡¡es una tortuga ignorante!! –

El chico desaparece rápidamente por temor a semejante ojos amenazadores.

-Ya no te enojes amargado – Jimena llega tras de ellos – el pobre chico no sabe distinguir –

Los chicos voltean a verla y la ven disfrazada de un hermoso arlequín blanco con la mitad negro un hermoso antifaz negro, olives vestia de su personaje favorito el zorro.

-¿y ese disfraz? – Rafa la mira de arriba a abajo – al menos le atinaste de bufón –

-JA..JA – ironizo – que gracioso – camina y toma de la mano a Mikey – ven entremos la fiesta esta por empezar –

Los chicos van tras ella y entran haciéndose pasar por mismos estudiantes de aquella preparatoria, había chicos y chicas bailando, la música era algo alocada al principio, cada uno de ellos comenzó por su lado, Mike y Donatello se estaban entreteniendo en la mesa de bocadillos, Rafa y Oliver tratando de conquistar a chicas a más no poder, Leo y Jimena se quedaron platicando observando bailar a los demás.

-¿Qué te parece Leo? –

-Pues quedo muy lindo adornado –

-Pero me refiero a que es tu primer baile – lo mira sonriendo - ¿Qué opinas de todo esto?-

-Bueno – deja salir un suspiro – es extraño y raro – observa a Rafa bailar – pero mira al parecer Rafa ya encontró pareja –

-SI – ríe un poco – es que ya pronto escogerán pareja – observa a la organizadora – de hecho creo que es en la siguiente canción – muerde su labio inferior - ¿bailaras conmigo?-

-Lo siento jime – le sonríe – no sé bailar – observa a los demás – y por lo que veo solo enamorados comienzan a bailar – sintió un hueco en el estomago al decir lo que dijo en ese momento – tu y yo no estamos enamorados –

Jimena se quedo seria y pensando detenidamente las palabras de Leonardo "no estamos enamorados".

-Tienes razón – enarca una ceja – eso si que sería una locura…una locura – deja salir un suspiro – somos tan diferentes –

-Si lo se – la mira fijamente – por eso somos amigos..¿no? –

-SI…somos amigos –

"el amor es ciego y la locura lo acompaña"

La música comienza y las parejas se van acercando a la pista, tomados de la mano y con la mirada llena de amor.

-Bueno creo que este año no me tocara ser la reina – dice resignada.

Leo la mira de reojo y no deja de sentir una sensación extraña en su estomago.

-Jimena – un chico por demás atractivo – ¿quieres bailar? –

Ella lo mira indecisa y luego a Leonardo, dejando salir un suspiro con resignación.

-Si – toma la mano que le ofrece – en seguida vuelvo Leo – el solo asiente.

"_El amor es ciego y la locura siempre lo acompaña"_

Al cielo, le robé una estrella,

al prado, una rosa tan bella,

y al tiempo, le pedí un momento,

contigo, para poderte amar.

Jimena toma la mano del chico y comienza a bailar, con un sabor agridulce, no sabía porque se sentía asi de esa manera, era extraño pero…¿quería bailar con Leo?...¿por qué?...

-¿Por qué me molesta tanto? – Observa y la ve bailar - ¿pero que me pasa? – les da la espalda y se aleja o al menos eso trata.

Jimena cierra los ojos con melancolía justo cuando escucha una voz conosida…

-¿Me permites? – toca el hombro del joven – ella baila conmigo -

Te quiero, como nadie te quiso,

por miedo, es que no te lo digo,

y al viento, que es mi único amigo,

le pedí, te lo diga por mi.

-¿Leo? –

Leonardo la toma de la mano y la gira con gracia atrayéndola a el y tomandola de la cintura.

-Descubrí que quiero bailar -

Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero mas no se,

no se si puedo, si debo, por miedo, decir

que te quiero, te quiero, te quiero

y que no puedo mas, vivir sin ti.

-Yo… - Jimena lo abraza mas sin dejar de bailar – yo…también quiero bailar contigo mas que nada – cierra los ojos y se recarga en el.

-¿Qué será esto? – Leonardo cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por la música y el olor de su pelo - ¿Amor? -

Y al tiempo, le pedí un momento,

contigo, para poderte amar.

-No se lo que sea…solo quiero que nunca acabe -

-Yo tampoco – Leonardo besa su frente – es raro… nunca creí necesitarte tanto –

-Ni yo extrañarte tanto -

Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero mas no se,

no se si puedo, si debo, por miedo, decir,

que te quiero, te quiero, te quiero

y que no puedo mas, vivir sin ti.

Rafael observa a la pareja bailando y le da un leve codazo a Oliver quien sigue la mirada de Rafael y observa a su hermana bailar con Leonardo de lo mas enamorada, Mikey y Donatello los observan igual y sonríen al ver a dos personas tan distintas juntas y bailando tan entregados…en un dia de san valentin…

Al cielo, le robé una estrella,

al prado, una rosa tan bella,

y al tiempo, le pedí un momento,

contigo, para poderte amar.

-Quédate junto a mi – Jimena susurra a Leonardo sin abrir los ojos.

-Siempre… -

Te quiero como nadie te quiso,

por miedo es que no te lo digo,

y al viento, que es mi único amigo,

le pedí, te lo diga por mi.

Al terminar aquella canción de enamorados, las parejas se soltaron y una que otra se regalo un beso tierno, Leo se separa de ella y la mira fijamente.

-No lo se – toma el rostro de la chica con su mano – no tengo una explicación a esto…pero…me acabo de dar cuenta que…me gustas mucho…y que..que… te amo… -

-Yo…yo también – parpadea confundida – por fin se lo que sentía…ya lo comprendo…te amo Leo –

Sus rostros se acercaban lentamente, los chicos los observaban admirado, jamás pensaron ver aquello que sus miradas presenciaban aquellos dos polos opuestos estaban a punto de ¿besarse?...¡besarse!...

-¡¡Cuidado!! – un grito alarmado se escucha desde el techo.

Todos al instante miran hacia arriba y observan como uno de los reflectores amenaza con caer, Leo habiente a Jimena que aun no se daba cuenta de lo ocurrido, aquel enorme reflector cae justo en medio de Leo y Jimena, quien no sufrió gran daño ya que Leo la había aventado fuertemente hacia al frente, no tenia otra opción era cosa de reaccionar al instante, era lanzarla o que muriera aplastada, los gritos de la demás gente no se hizo esperar, Leo se puso de pies y corrió hacia ella rápidamente tomándola en sus brazos y dándose cuenta que estaba inconsciente, su mirada coincidió con sus hermanos que corrían a su lado para ayudarlos.

-¡Jimena! – Trataba de despertarla – ¿estás bien? –

Todo aquello sucedía en cámara lenta, gente corriendo, leo llevando en brazos a la jiven fuera del salón, un maestro llamando a los paramédicos y chicas asustadas abrazando a su pareja.

"_El amor es ciego y la locura siempre lo acompaña"_

El tiempo pasa, tanto que no perdona…ella estuvo en el hospital varios días desde ese accidente, accidente donde se golpeo la cabeza al caer, Leo no dejaba de visitarla, pero había un detalle, sus ojos permanecían vendados todo el tiempo, ella no comprendía el por que los doctores aun no le quitaban ese estorboso trapo como ella lo llamaba, un día…

-Ya me aburrí Leo – se sienta en la cama con ayuda de Leonardo – tengo tantas ganas de salir corriendo de aquí –

-Ya lo se – suspira y sonríe – ya sé que eres imparable, pero son ordenes del doctor – la acomoda para que se recargue en las almohadas – debes de aprender a ser paciente –

-¿Me enseñaras? –

-La verdad no hago milagros –

-Que gracioso – suspira y estira la mano buscando el rostro de Leonardo tocándolo – gracias a ti que estas siempre conmigo – se sonroja – así no me siento nunca sola ni triste –

-Yo también me siento muy cómodo al estar a tu lado – deja salir una risa fuerte – aunque afuera los chicos aun no lo pueden creer –

-Si – Jimena rie igual – lo que hace el amor –

-Si – continua Leo – nunca sabes cuándo te enamoras de alguien…el amor es ciego y la locura siempre lo acompaña – besa su frente – ahora vuelvo voy por un bazo de agua –

-Si…aquí te espero –

Leonardo se pone de pie y sale de la habitación hacia la sala cerrando la puerta tras de el. Jimena como su carácter la destacaba no pudo permanecer quieta, como puede a tientas se pone de pie y logra llegar hacia la puerta y se detiene al escuchar algo que la dejo helada.

-El doctor fue claro… - la voz de Oliver se quebraba – ella quedara ciega…ciega por ese golpe…no le quito la vida…pero si la vista –

Un silencio sepulcral se sintió en el ambiente, Jimena con la respiración entre cortada como puede llega hasta la cama y empieza a quitar esa venda bruscamente con desesperación.

Ya nunca más, ya nunca más  
Mi vida volverá a ser igual

Con miedo y con sus manos temblorosas logra quitar gran parte de las vendas.

Ya nunca más podré correr  
Por las praderas y los parques otra vez.  
Mi porvenir será sufrir  
Y mis amigos se reirán de mí  
Porque yo sé que no podré  
Jugar con ellos como hacíamos ayer.

Al terminar con temor abre los ojos…pone las manos al frente y su rostro se contrajo de dolor.

Y me atormento día tras día  
Porque no quiero que se pierda  
Para siempre mi alegría  
Dios dame fuerzas desde tu cielo  
Para que pueda de esta forma  
Continuar viviendo

-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!!! – se escucha el grito desgarrador -¡¡¡NO VEO!!! -

Ya nunca más, ya nunca más  
Seré feliz si no me ayuda dios  
Voy a morir.

Todos los presente salen corriendo hacia la habitación de la chica, al entrar la encuentran sentada en el suelo con los ojos desenfocados y llenos de lagrimas.

-¡¡Leo!! – lo llama.

-Aquí estoy – la abraza con fuerza y con lagrimas en los ojos – aquí estoy –

-Estoy ciega…ciega..no veo… -

Ya nunca más, ya nunca más  
Seré feliz si no me ayuda dios  
Voy a morir…

Nuevamente el paso del tiempo llega, un año para ser exacto…y el dia de san valentin en una azotea donde el aire jugaba con su pelo ahora mas largo y con los ojos cerrados suspira sientiendo el viento llevar toda pena pasada, asu lado aquella locura que prometió eternamente estar a su lado, aquella tortuga que robo primero su amistad y termino por robar su amor y su corazón.

-¿Escuchas Leo? –

-¿El viento? – el está a su lado como prometió hacerlo toda la vida - ¿Qué te dice? –

-Que siempre estaremos juntos y..y que.. –

-¿Qué? – toma su mano.

-El sabe cuánto te amo –

-Es que yo se lo dije –

Desde el día que ella quedo ciega, Leonardo se juro a si mismo que jamás la abandonaría, que seria su guía y su eterno enamorado.

-Yo también te amo y fui un loco al no haberme dado cuenta desde antes – Leonardo se pone de pie y la ayuda a hacerlo igual – te amo tanto –

-Yo…yo también te amo… feliz día de san Valentín –

-Feliz día de san Valentín –

Ambos están frente a frente, el la mira pero sabe que lla no ´puede que quizás jamás lo haga de nuevo, pone sus labios dulcemente sobre los de ella dándose un beso de amor, sus ojos se ponen cristalinos y una lagrima sale de el.

-No llores – Jimena limpia aquella lagrima salada – no me gusta ver esos ojos grises llora – lo besa de nuevo – además… lo primero que veo en un dia de san Valentín es a mi gran amor, a mi locura llorar –

Leonardo frunció el ceño y su rostro se contrajo de una inmensa alegría.

-¡¡Vez!! –

-¡¡Si!! – se le cuelga al cuello – te veo de nuevo..Te amo como siempre… y veo la vida siempre juntos… -

Leonardo la abraza fuertemente besándose de nuevo, beso mesclado con lágrimas de felicidad y de alegría…con un gran sabor a milagro de san Valentín…patrón de todo eterno enamorado…ese dia un año tras descubrió que la amaba más que nada y ese mismo día recupero la luz de sus ojos que lo iluminarían por siempre.

Desde que los sentimientos jugaron a las escondidas en la tierra, cada ser pensante y viviente busca aquello que anhela como la locura los buscaba en aquel juego de las escondidas, el amor hasta hoy día se esconde tan bien que nunca lo vemos y tenemos que recurrir a la locura para encontrarlo, pero como en un principio de la historia…¿Cómo?... encontrando los primeros sentimientos para poder entregar la búsqueda completa al amor… y si lo lastimamos…solo debemos seguir el ejemplo de la locura, prometer cuidarlo…y guiarlo…

Sabias palabras…

_**EL AMOR ES CIEGO Y LA LOCURA SIEMPRE LO ACOMPAÑA…**_

Es solo un milagro de amor mas…y solo en un día de San Valentín…

* * *

Las canciones fueron

Una vieja canción de amor

Y

Ya nunca mas

De Luis miguel

Gracias y feliz día del amor y la amistad y recuerden…

Lleven de una mano al amor y de la otra la locura… créanme ambas nos llevan a la felicidad…


End file.
